


Sleep talking

by clrrkegriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, my favorite bellarke headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clrrkegriffin/pseuds/clrrkegriffin
Summary: Bellamy sleep talks about Ancient Greece and Rome and Clarke gets to listen.





	Sleep talking

Clarke’s eyes met her own as she found her reflection, studying herself in the mirror; something she hadn’t been able to do for weeks. And though she knew she hadn’t changed she couldn’t help but think that she was looking at a stranger. All the things she had done. They wouldn’t alter what a person would look like. But damn if she didn’t feel like it could.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of mumbling behind her, and she found a different face in the mirror.

And Clarke smiled.

Bellamy was still asleep behind her. His arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, his bare chest pressed against her back. And she reveled in the feel of him; all things forgotten.

“Zeus was a dick.”

Clarke almost snorted but stifled her laughter, worried of waking him up.

She knew he had an interest in ancient Greece and Rome, she figured as much given the story he told her about when he named Octavia. But talking about it in his sleep was some kind of next level fascination.

“Prick couldn’t keep it in his pants.”

His short, broken sentences were almost inaudible. But he was practically whispering them into Clarke’s ear and she wanted to shiver at the deep grovel of his voice being so close.

She closed her eyes again and sank further into him if it were at all possible.

And listened.

His opinions of the different Greek gods swam in her head. Hera was “a total bitch” while Athena was a “fucking badass”.  That Raven was their own groups’ Hephaestus and Jasper could contend with Dionysus on who was the drunkest.

Clarke could feel herself smiling as she began to drift off, Bellamy’s voice a pleasant melody that mimicked music.

“Clarke…”

Her eyes snapped open, sleep now only a distant thought that was quickly fading. She looked at him in the mirror, expecting him to be awake.

But his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady against her back. He was still asleep.

She waited for him to finish his sentence and thought he was done with his sleep talking tirade when he went quiet for a few seconds. But he didn’t stop.

“Helen of Troy. And I’m…Paris.”

He kept talking and she could feel the buzz of his voice in his chest on her back.

And she still listened, but she couldn’t help but fixate on those words.

She was Helen and he was Paris. And she couldn’t help but smile. Because damn if she too was willing to go to war just to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me at @clarkewaited on Tumblr.


End file.
